Persona Borrowed Life
by Cristoph474
Summary: Ankoku Hikari, the boy without a past gets enrolled in Yasogami High. He doesn't remember much about his past but it doesn't matter to him. When a mysterious person stands in his way, He awakens to his real power. Set two months after Persona 4 golden true ending. Big thanks to Milana16 for help in creating characters.
1. Chapter 1

-Will You do something for me?

-What is it?

-Could You... live my life?

**Next Stop: Iwatodai.**

Announcer's voice woke me up. As always, I was dreaming the same thing for as long as I remember. A boy who asked me to „live his life". What does it even mean? I never met him. Or did I? I don't remember anything except these four years. I was hospitalized and that's all I remember about me from before these years. I slowly stood up.

-Iwatodai, huh?

I was supposed to go to school in Inaba, but they are now on a trip, so I decided to join them during that time. I remember faces of my classmates from Europe when they heard about me moving away.

-No way!

-You've gotta be kidding!

-Where are You moving?

-Japan. I was born there, and my grandfather wants me to return.

-That's lame.

-Well, that's life.

-Hey, will You send us a letter or something?

-Sure.

I was foolish. I opened the newspaper, I was reading during flight. I couldn't care less about a terrorist attack, but when I read victims names, I just automaticaly bought it. Apparently, terrorists took my old school hostage and detonated bombs they prepared. No one survived.

-And I didn't even send one letter.

A single tear dropped from my cheek onto the newspaper.

**Iwatodai.**

Announcer's voice brought me back to reality. I stood up, left the newspaper and walked from the train. I was told that a senior student would be waiting for me but no one was at the station. I checked my watch. It was already noon. I decided to head to ropeway station which would take me to Gekkoukan High School. It was part of their trip, so I decided to wait for them there.

-Hey! Wait!-I heard someone screaming. I turned around and faced a boy running towards me.

-*Cough*Wheeze* Sorry *Cough* That Takoyaki lady was taking her time with my order...*Cough*...

-Are You from Yasogami High?

-Yup*Wheeze* Name's Yosuke*Cough* Hanamura.

-Yosuke Cough Hanamura? Weird name.

Yosuke regained his breath.

-It's Yosuke Hanamura.

-I know, I was kidding.- I bowed in apology.-My name is Ankoku Hikari. I'll be in Your care from now on, Senpai.

-Hey, no need to be all formal.-Yosuke blushed.-Okay the introductions are complete. Let's go, everyone wants to meet You. By the way, don't worry about Your luggage. It arrived before You and it's in our room in the dorm we're staying during trip. Oh, and because You're not assigned to any class You'll be staying with us, third-years.

-Where is that dorm?

-It's few steps from the station. C'mon let's go.

Yosuke turned and walked the same way he came. I followed him, and soon we reached an old-looking building. The plate on the door was saying „Iwatodai dorm". Yosuke stopped.

-Well here we are. C'mon don't keep everyone waiting. Get in.

-I opened the door and walked inside. The lounge looked incredibly familiar. It's as if I was there before. Yosuke looked at me.

-Huh? What's wrong? Are You feeling sick? Sit down on the couch, I'll bring you some water from the kitchen.

-Th-thanks.

I was feeling a little dizzy, but it wasn't because I felt sick. It was because when I sat on the couch I heard some voices.

-Honestly, is there anything You are good at, Junpei?

-O-Of course! I can... I can...

-C'mon stop arguing already, we've been through that a lot. Takeba, stop teasing Iori.

They were all familiar. Was I... the resident of that dorm before?

-There You go.-Yosuke returned with a glass of orange juice.-I wanted to get You a water, but all I found was this juice I bought yesterday.

-It's fine.-I took a sip.-I'm feeling better anyway.

-That's a relief. I mean, if I would brought You here sick, Ms. Kashiwagi would turn me into a bookshelf for her romances. I'm getting goosebumps from the thought.

-Is she that scary?

-Well, to be honest it's not the case that she's scary or something...-Yosuke closed his face to me to me.-But she have some kind of age complex, and tries to seduce her students.-He whispered.

-I see.

-So please, when they ask You why you look tired, tell them that it's from the trip, I beg You.

-Don't worry, it's not Your fault to begin with.

-Oh yeah?-Yosuke looked relieved.-Anyway, If You wanna watch TV, feel free to do so. The remote is on the table.

-Thanks.

-Oh I almost forgot! Your room is on the second floor. It's the last one on the right. Your stuff is already there.

-Thanks.

-No problem. See ya. I have some places to go.

Yosuke waved his hand and left the dorm. I tried to watch TV but my eyes felt so heavy, I decided to go to my room. When I reached for the handle, I heard someone's voice in there. I checked the floor again. The plate near stairs was saying „2nd floor".

I decided to enter this room. It was greatest mistake in my life.

-Huh?-A girl who was in the room was in a middle of changing her clothes.-GYAAAA!-She began throwing things at me. The last thing I rememeber was TV flying at me.

I don't know for how long I was knocked out, but it was already evening when I came to. I was lying on a couch in the lounge. I couldn't see clearly but I heard Yosuke arguing with someone.

-You killed him!

-Why was he entering MY room?

-It wasn't Your room, idiot! GIRL'S rooms are on the third floor. Memorize it already dammit!

-Whoops.

-Don't „whoops" me! You really killed him!

-But I don't see any blood.

-Chie, did You check his heart rate?-Another person with calm voice entered the discussion.-There's none. You really killed him.

-Wha...

-Dammit, Chie! Why did You even throw this TV at him!? Couldn't You behave more girly and shut the door? What Ms. Kashiwagi'll do to us? We killed transfer student before he was officially enrolled!

-I really didn't...

-You didn't what? What shall we do?

-How about, You stop arguing?-I asked

Yosuke and two girls jumped, scared.

-Wha...?-The girl with a blue cap was shocked.-But there was no heart beat when i checked...

-Oh this? I forgot to mention, but four years ago, I was hospitalized due to a serious illnes. Because of that, my heart rate is extremely low. You're unable to check it even with special equipment.

-I see...

-HAH! You see Yosuke? He's alive!

-But this doesn't change the fact that You attacked him when he was trying to enter his room! Naoto, tell her!

-I'm with Yosuke this time, Chie. Tresspasing and assault are serious crimes. In fact it's a miracle that the TV screen didn't break from impact with his face, or it would be a homicide instead of assault.

-Hey, let's ask the victim then! Hey, transfer student. On whose side are You?

-H-Huh? Whose side?

-Yeah, I mean I know I did wrong for throwing this TV at You, but You're fine so I can be declared innocent, right?

-I...I guess...

-You see? Even victim agrees with me! It's settled, I'm innocent.

-*sigh*I give up.-Yosuke looked tired.-But seriously, don't mistake rooms again, Ya hear?

-Yeah, yeah.-She walked to me.-By the way, I'm Chie Satonaka, and she's Naoto Shirogane.

-Nice to meet You.-The girl with a blue cap bowed.

-I'm Ankoku Hikari.-I stood up and returned the bow.-I'll be in Your care, from now on, Senpai.

-Oh, no, You misunderstand, Naoto is Your age, Only me, and Yosuke are Your Senpais.

-Oh I see. Sorry for that Shirogane-kun.

-No problem. I guess that You can feel tired from this kind of greeting. Why don't You rest here a moment?

-Thank You, but I guess I just go to my room.

-Well, then Good night.

-Night.-Said Yosuke.

-Sweet dreams! And sorry!-Chie shouted.

When I finally lied on bed I immediately fell asleep. I woke up in a room full of clocks. They were purple, as well as walls and ceiling. Before me was a table and a couch. On the couch was sitting an old man with a very long nose. Near the couch was standing a man, wearing blue flight attendant's uniform. The man looked at me.

-Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, and this is my assistant, Theodore.

-My name is Theodore, but feel free to call me Theo. Pleased to make Your acquaintance.-The man in blue uniform bowed.

-What's this place?-I asked.

-This? This is a realm that exist between dream and reality, consciousness and unconsciousness. Ony those who have signed a contract have permission to enter here.

-But, I never signed a contract.

-Oh? But we have Your signature here. Please take a look.

Igor gave me a piece of paper.

„I chooseth this fate of my own, free will.

Ankoku Hikari"

-Wha...?-There was no mistake. I really DID sign a contract. But why I don't remember it?

-I see that you are shocked. Nevertheless, I am bound by contract to provide You any help in awakening Your power.

-My power?

-Hold on to this.

Igor gave me a key. It was really soft in touch.

-This is Velvet Key. Use it when You want to enter Velvet Room whenever You like. I'll be waiting. Now then, Farewell.

-Wait! What do You mean my power?

I tried to stand but I already was losing consciousness. I woke up in my room in the dorm.

-Was that... a dream?

Something was in my hand. I looked at it and it was Velvet Key.

-No, it wasn't dream. But what does he mean by saying That he's here to provide any help in awakening to my power?

I really didn't know it but my life was about to change. And in more meaning than transfering schools.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mornin' Ankoku-Yosuke yawned while greeting me, when I was coming from upstairs. I was still holding the Velvet Key, and was thinking about what Igor told me.

-Hey, are you going to stand on these stairs forever?-Naoto said. There were five people in the lounge. They were eating breakfast. I walked to them, then Yosuke stood up, and introduced me to the others.

-He's that new transfer student.-he said. I bowed in respect.

-My name is Ankoku Hikari. I'll be in Your care from now on.

-Oh yeah, and he's so formal too.

-Shut it Yosuke. At least he know how to introduce himself.-Chie said-Mornin'. What do You want for breakfast?

-Just some bread and coffee, thank You.-I sat next to a girl with hair tied in pigtails. She then stood up.

-I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry, sorry, could You wait a moment?

-?

-It'll be just a second!-And she ran upstairs.

-Honestly, that Rise...-Chie mumbled something, but too quiet for me to hear. She gave me a plate full of sandwiches.-Well, eat up.

-Thanks.-I tried to take one, but then I heard someone's scream, and before I could react, Yosuke snatched my plate.

-Chie, did You make these sandwiches?

-Yeah, why?

-DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL HIM? Need I remind You that whatever You do in the kitchen, is either inedible, or deadly poison?-Chie's face turned red, but I guess it wasn't blushing. She slowly walked to Yosuke, took one of these sandwiches, and forcefully threw it to his throat. Naoto tried to separate them, but it was no luck. I decided to help her.

-You'll take care of Chie, I'll deal with Yosuke.

She nodded. After fierce battle( and few All-out attacks from Chie and Yosuke) we managed to calm them down. Unfortunately, Yosuke lost his voice due to spices, Chie used in making these sandwiches. A girl with black hair was laughing.

-HAHAHAHA! Chie, HAHAHAHAHA.

-What's so funny about that?-I asked Naoto

-Just ignore her. She'll eventually stop.

And so our breakfast passed without further accidents. Well, maybe that incident with that Rise girl. When she came from the upstairs wearing only a bikini, and shouting"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M RISETTE!". However, I had a feeling that somebody's watching me, from not so far away. And then it happened again. But this time, I didn't hear voices, I SAW owner's of these voices. They were all upset. A small boy in an elementary school uniform was crying. The dog with a strange collar was whining near his feet. A man with white hair and red vest was punching a wall, with great anger. A woman with red hair was silent. A girl with brown hair cried while leaning on a small boy's arm. There were two more people, but before I was able to see their faces, Naoto brought me back to reality. The only thing I remember was name, that man in the vest said. „Shinjiro"

-Hey, are you all right?

-Y-yeah, I just felt dizzy. I'm alright now.

-That's good to hear.

-By the way, i wanted to ask You something.

-What is it?

-Why You're not with everyone else on that trip?

-Oh, that? Well, we're not a part of a school trip to begin with. We're here as „special guests".

-Huh?

-Sorry, but I cannot tell You the details.

-Fair enough. But I have one other question to You. Do You know someone named „Shinjiro"?

-I'm sorry, but that's the first I've heard that name.

-Oh, okay.

-Why are You asking this, all of a sudden?

-Huh? Oh, nothing, I just thought of something.

-Of „something"?

-Sorry, but I cannot tell You the details.

Naoto was surprised, but eventually she said:

-Fair enough.

After the breakfast, Chie and Yukiko (The girl with black hair who was laughing) left to do shopping, Yosuke went to his room, Rise was sitting on a couch, fully dressed, angry. And me and Naoto were cleaning after the breakfast. As we were putting the dishes in the dishwasher, she asked me:

-When You were feeling dizzy, You saw something, right?

I jumped-How did You...

-What did You saw?-She ignored me.

I told her what I saw, including the part with „Shinjiro". She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she said:

-It may just be a mirage, but there's something...-She began thinking again. I retreated to the highest floor of the dorm. There were three door. One leading to the bathroom. One locked with a chain, and one with a plate „Rooftop". I tried to open them, but the handle didn't move an inch. Upon closer inspection, I saw a panel with a buttons on it. And once again I saw a woman with red hair, pressing buttons. After that, I pressed the same buttons as she: 05-03-10. The door opened. When I entered rooftop, I felt extremelly tired. Everything was also full of green fog. I tried to check my watch, but it wasn't moving. Just when I was about to leave, I heard someone's voice.

-Who are You?

-I turned in the direction of the voice. I saw a person wearing long black coat, with hood hiding their face. From the voice, I assumed that it was a woman.

-How did You know about the password? How can You experience the Dark Hour!-She was shortening the distance between us. I tried to walk back, but I was too tired to even move. Then I heard a voice.

**Thou art I. And I am Thou. Thine time hath come. Unleash thine power!**

A small card appeared before my face. My body reacted on its own. I slowly reached for it with my left hand.

**Per...**

**So...**

**Na.**

I crashed the card with my hand. At the same time, i felt great surge of power flowing through my body. That power took a form of a warrior wielding a katana.

**Thou art I. And I am Thou. Thine soul cried for help. I answered it. I am Susano'o, The Raging God.**

The woman stopped

-Impossible...-She began running to me.

-Disabling weapon limiters, code: Messiah. Metatron, Engage!

Her arm turned into a rocket launcher with wings on both sides.

-You're going down! Persona!

**Sukukaja!**

An aura of green light surrounded her. When it was lifted, she was moving much faster than before. She aimed her weapon at me. I dodged just before she fired a rocket at me. I decided to retaliate.

-Persona!

**Heat Riser!**

I felt much faster and stronger than before. I ran to her before she was able to fire her weapon and hit her in the forehead. I heard „clang" voice as the hood fell out, exposing my attacker as a young woman. But then, she threw her cloak and I saw that she was some kind of robot.

-Persona! Athena!

**Brave Blade!**

I dodged a giant woman with a spear, and attacked on my own.

-If this is what You want!

**Tempest Slash!**

Susano'o waved his blade. A tornado of slashes landed of her.

-Damage report! Chest area: 20% damage. Metatron damaged due to a previous attack. So there's only one way for me to win this!

**Persona Change: Messiah!**

-Disabling all limiters. Orgia Mode, Engage!

Her chest opened and I saw a bright blue stone set where her heart should be. She attacked me with kicks and punches. I dodged them all, and then she overheated. That was my chance to finish it.

-Susano'o!

**Tempest Slash!**

Once again, Susano'o waved his blade. Tornado of slashes hit her, but before that, I decided to take that stone. I felt that it might kill her if the attack reaches it. I didn't want that. Tempest slash damaged her completely. I suddenly felt tired again, as Susano'o dissolved on my eyes. The last thing I remember was putting that stone back in her chest. After that I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was sitting on a chair. I tried to look around but my vision was blurry.

-Where... am I?

-Did You already forget?-I heard a familiar voice.

-Igor? Then that means...

-Indeed. Welcome to the Velvet Room. Although I'm saying his for a second time.-Igor's voice seemed amused.-And, it looks like you decided to bring someone with You.

-What? I brought no one.

-I didn't say that You did it on purpose. But please calm down and wait for Your eyes to work again.

I did as he asked me, and soon I was able to see his face. I was surprised, because Theo wasn't anywhere in sight. Instead, there were two women, both sitting on the arms of the couch.

-It seems that You have awakened to Your power. Well done. And what a mysterious power it is.

-What was that... that... thing?-I could't find words to describe what I saw. Just when I was about to be shot by a robot, a voice echoed in my head. In the next moment, a warrior with a katana defeated this robot. Then I passed out and don't remember anything else. Igor snapped with his long fingers. On the table before him, a set of twenty-two cards appeared.

-Your power is Persona.

-Per...sona?

-Yes. It is a manifestation of Your own soul, that takes a visible shape and protects You from evil. You can say, that it's a mask that You wear during hard moments in Your life. To awaken it, You had to be in the life-death situation, and fortunately, You had.

-Wait a sec. Did You send this robot after me?

Igor lauged. It was really soft laugh, almost soothing.

-No, I did no such thing. But, thanks to that, You have awakened a Persona, but...

-But what?

-It's not the end of Your power. You see, many people are able to summon a Persona, but those who can enter this Room are able to do much more.

-Much more?

-To put it simply, Your power is like number zero. It's empty, but at the same time, it holds infinite possibilities. Your power is „Wild Card".

-Wild... Card?

-It is a Persona that can take shape of any other Persona. You can switch them whenever You want.-Said woman with short blond hair. She was wearing blue flight attendant suit.

-Oh, forgive my manners. I forgot to introduce my other assistants.-Igor pointed the woman with short hair.-This is Elisabeth. She used to be the resident here, but She embarked on a journey to save someone, and she's still at it.-Then he pointed at the woman with long blond hair. She was wearing the same suit as Elisabeth, but she was holding a book with a mask symbol on its cover.-This is Margaret. She will be Your guide in training of Your Personas. But, let us return to the matter at hand. As Elisabeth explained, Wild Card have no shape on its own, however, it can take shape of any other Persona. In Your case it took a shape of Susano'o. It is a powerful Persona indeed.

-I understand what You explained to me, but earlier You mentioned a guest. Who did come with me?

-A woman who fought You.

-Wh...what? She's here?

-I am.-said someone behind me. I turned and faced the same robot who fought me on the rooftop.-Don't worry, I now know who You are, and I know that terminating You is prohibited. I'm sorry, for what happened, but...-She suddenly stopped mid sentence

-But?-I tried to persuade her to talk.

-Nothing, nevermind.

-?

-Well then, shall I fill him in as well?-She asked Igor.

-By all means.

She turned her face to me and spoke.

-My name is Aigis. I am an anti-shadow weapon, first generation. Or should I say, I used to be. I was fighting alongside a Wild Card user. But, he sacrificed himself in order to stop the end of the world two years ago. After his death, I was granted Wild Card as well. Thanks to this power, I was able to find out the truth about his death, and decided to find a way, to prevent this cataclysm from ever happening again. In the end, I „died" as a machine, and became human. My body is still that of a machine, but I have a soul, and my Persona. I also can enter my special battle mode called Orgia Mode, as You saw. But, I can only do this by using the remnants of my Wild Card. You see, i was granted that Power, but only for a time. Now I have only one Persona that I can change, and only thanks to it, I can enter Orgia Mode.

-I see... but why did You attack me?

-Two years ago, a team of Persona-users managed to destroy Tartarus, and The Dark Hour. These were the remains of a failed experiment held by a certain madman. The Dark Hour was a phenomena, where normal humans transmogrify into a coffin for a period of one hour. For some reason, the Dark Hour is still on the rooftop. No one knows why. That's why we decided to close the entrance. The password was given to me and Mitsuru Kirijo. That's why I was shocked when you knew the password, as well as Your ability to experience The Dark Hour.

-About this code...was it an important date?

-Yes. 5th of March 2010. The date of His death.

-Oh, I see. I'm sorry for entering, but I was just curious.

-It's okay. We'll meet again in Inaba.

-What? How did You...

-You'll find out soon enough. Well then, I'll be off.

With that she disappeared.

-It seems that Time marches on in Your world. Next time we meet, will be when you enter on Your own. Until then Fare-thee-well.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hey, wake up!

-Chie, the hell You did to him this time!?

-Why it always have to be my fault, huh?

-Dude, Stop arguing already!

When I came to, I was lying on a couch in the lounge. The girl named Rise was trying to wake me up by slapping me(didn't work), Chie, Yosuke, and some man I didn't recognise were arguing in the corner. Just when I was about to stand up, I saw something again, but this time Aigis was here too. She was looking at me.

-This is the night before our final fight. We were all scared, but HE tried to comfort us all. He said that We cannot lose faith, because it's the first step towards defeat. We owed him so much, yet he had to give us more... much more...-Single tear dropped from her cheek.

-Aigis, why only I can see you?

-Because, when You touched that stone from my chest, You somehow established a mental connection with me. I will try to use that to show You the truth, that was buried under nonsense like „Apathy Syndrome". In your room, behind a calendar there's a small compartment. Take whatever you think is useful. And ask Naoto to train You. You have to master Your ability, and those people are the best who can teach you.-After that the vision, along with Aigis's spirit, vanished.

-He's awake!

-You see? I didn't do anything this time!

-But...

-Dude, seriously, STOP THAT!

-How are you feeling?-Rise asked me

-Well, I've been better, but I guess I'm fine.

-Thank goodness, you're alright. We thought, You were a goner when we saw that cut on Your arm.

-A cut?-I recalled my recent fight with Aigis. I recalled, when I dodged, she must have hit me, but I didn't feel it. Maybe that's because I lost consciousness.

-Man, You really know how to scare people Ank.

-A...Ank?-I didn't recall allowing Yosuke to shorten my name.

**JIRAYA!**

-Gah!-Chie kicked Yosuke with full strength, sending him towards the door leading to the toilet. Apparently, they were open, so he flew right into the cabin, and we lose the sight of him. Judging from the sound, he hit the wall on the other side.

-Dude, are You all right?-The big man shouted after Yosuke.

-Damn, I think, she broke my rib or two.

-He's fine.-Chie said-I didn't even use full force on that one.

-Who are You?-I asked the big man. He was wearing Yasogami high, uniform, round glasses, and he looked like a mix of a nerd and a bully.

-Who, me? Name's Tatsumi Kanji. Kanji for friends. I'm the same Year as You, so no need to be formal or anything.

-What he's trying to say is You don't need to be so stiff, Ankoku. Chill out once in a while.-Rise smiled

-I suddenly, felt burst of energy coming from all of them. Based on Aigis's words, I should suspect, that they are Persona-users as well, but now i felt it. All of their Arcana. Magician, Fortune, Emperor, Chariot, Lovers, Priestess. I felt them. I knew, what to do. I stood up.

-You are not on a school trip, aren't You. You are here because, you were asked to. Because You were asked to defend the entrance to the rooftop. By Mitsuru Kirijo, and Aigis.

As I thought, they were all pale. Naoto spoke first.

-When did you find out?

-After I fought with Aigis, by mistake. She took me as an enemy.

-Where were you fighting?

-On the rooftop.

-No one in this dorm knows the password. Did these Visions of yours showed You Your way?

-Yes. I also know about your powers. Let me introduce again, for I have changed a little. My name is Ankoku Hikari. The Wild Card user.

-So, You can summon multiple Personas, huh?-Yosuke, managed to leave the toilet.-Just like he can.

-Who?

-Our friend.-Naoto said-If what You're saying is true, We'll have to meet on the rooftop, at exactly midnight. Until then, I'm afraid we stand as neutral sides. So if it isn't too much of a burden, please return to your room for now.

-I understand.-I bowed in respect, and left the lounge. When I got back to my room, I decided to check that compartment, Aigis was talking about. I moved the calendar, and found a smole hole in the wall, inside were small music player, old school uniform, and broken cup. When I tried to move it, I found that it's a handle of a crystal sword. There was also a note here. Everything was left recently, even concrete of the wall was crushed less than 3-4 hours ago. I read the note.

„It all belonged to him. He was wearing it during his final moments, an it somehow got imbued with his power. Use it to your advantage. We'll meet in Inaba. Aigis."

I felt a surge of energy flowing through the material, when I touched the uniform. The same thing happened when I touched the music player. However, the blade looked broken, and I felt no power at all.

**Gekkoukan High old Uniform- **Imbued with strange energy. A memento after the great battle with Death. +10 to all stats and general defense up

**Old music player-**It doesn't work, though it somehow reacts with the uniform Alone-immunity from darkness. With Gekkoukan High old uniform equipped, +10 to all stats and immunity from darkness, light, and greatly reduced Almighty damage received

**Broken Lucifer's sword-**Though once powerful, now it acts as any normal blade Atk-20 Hit rate-95%

-Well, I can give it a try, I guess.-I said to myself. I set the alarm for 11:55PM and decided to wait till then. When the alarm ringed, I turned it off and went to the rooftop, while wearing items found in my room. Naoto was standing a t the other end of the roof.

-You are aware that I have to test Your strenght, in order to see If what You are saying is true.

-I am, but why?

-Because, whenever we are near You, we feel cold. It's nearly the same as encountering Shadows. I want to know if we can trust You. Raise your weapon.

I did what she asked, she pulled the gun from the holster on her waist and raised her hand. A Persona card appeared in her hand.

**Persona! Yamato Sumeragi!**

She shot the card while summoning her Persona. I raised my hand as well.

**Susano'o!**

Yosuke stood between us.

-let me explain the rules. You are not fighting to death, so any hama or mudo skills, are prohibited. The loser is the one who will be unable to retain their Pesona due to the exhaustion. Now, Begin!


	5. Chapter 5

„**Who am I?... What am I?..."**

„**You'll find out soon enough."**

Before i began my fight with Naoto, I heard these voices. Both of them seemed male, but more like a child nearing it's adolescence. But I had no time to think about it, as Naoto decided to go all out.

-Persona!

**Megidolaon**

A gigantic ball of purple light exploded. But I felt barely any impact. That Gekkoukan High uniform somehow absorbed the damage on impact.

-What the...?

-Rise, scan, now!-Yosuke said.

-If you try to order me around one more time...*sigh*... It seems like this armor nullifies most if not all of the Almighty damage. Also it seems that his persona is strong against physical attacks(with slashes being completely blocked) and He cannot be hurt by light or... WHAT THE HELL?

-What did You find out?-Naoto asked while pointing her gun at me(I didn't do anything since the beginning of battle.).

-It's strange, but it looks like this protection from light and darkness, comes not from Susano'o but from Ankoku himself. It's like he's under permanent protection from these!

-But that's impossible! Only Persona's have weakness and advantages. A human being possessing such protection?

-A human being...-Naoto looked at me. But this time these eyes were cold like steel. She made her mind. She decided to kill me. I drew my card.

-I ask thee of thine help! Persona!

**Heat Riser**

-What Are You, Hikari? A Shadow, or something else?

-What are you talking about?

-No human being posses such protection against light and darkness, so what are you?

**Deathbound**

My Persona absorbed all of her attacks. Even though she knew it was pointless to attack me with slash type of attack she did it. Is she afraid? Of what, me? What the hell is going on here? No human being? Then What am I?

-I shall answer that question.-I heard someone's voice. At the same time, the time itself stopped, and Theo appeared out of nowhere.

-You can tell me what am I?

-I can only tell You what is your task as a Wild Card user. You will have to find Your true self by Yourself.

-Then, what is my task?

-You have to save the saviors. You are probably aware about the battle that took place few years ago in this city, right?

-Aigis spoke something about it.

-Yes, If You would be so kind as to walk with me a little.

-But, the battle...

-The time stopped for them, and so they won't find out that You left. Please this is important.

I don't know if I imagined it, but Theodore's voice was... nearly begging me to walk with him. He led me to the lounge where now was huge gate on the floor. Theo pushed me towards it. I touched it and landed in an empty space. I saw only darkness.

-Don't worry, it's temporary.

-When my eyes adjusted to darkness, I saw another huge, golden gate, with a statue of a man on the top.

-As You know one of the S.E.E.S. Had to give up his life to save the others, but we had to interfere as well. We had to erase „her" from their memories.

-Her?

-The savior wasn't one, they were actually twins, a boy and a girl. Both of them being marked by Death itself.

As Theodore spoke these words, the statue changed it was now showing two people, a man and a woman holding a greatsword, and pointing it towards the gate.

-You have the power to affect the world from both sides. Only You will be able to break the time one day, and change the past. But please don't forget about her. She was important to me... More than anything. She gave me this before our final goodbye. Please take it.

He gave me a small hairpin that looked like latin number 22. After I touched it, two cards appeared before my eyes, and both of them spoke.

**Thou art I and I am Thou. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when fusing Persona of the Fool Arcana. Thou shalt also be blessed with power that comes directly from the Universe.**

**Social link **

**The Fool: „The forgotten twin"**

**Universe: „The savior"**

I felt my power growing rapidly, and suddenly stopping at one point. Before I realized it, Theo disappeared and I was standing in front of Naoto. The time started again.

**Agidyne**

-Not gonna work!-I shouted.

From the depths of Universe, I call upon thee! Come!

**Blade of Light**

Susano'o waved a greatsword that appeared instead of his normal sword. The impact destroyed the floor, and tossed Naoto. She fell out of the roof. I immediately thought of something both cool and stupid.

-Susano'o! Create a path of Tempest slashes that will lead me to Naoto!

As soon as The first slash appeared, I jumped on it and began running. I managed to grab Naoto, before she hit the ground, and returned to the rooftop. She snatched away immediately, and decided to switch to defense, but before any of us moved, Chie screamed.

-The hell is that!?-She was pointing at something lying in the center of a crater created by blade of light. It was a steel coffin. Naoto slowly walked to it. I tried to walk as well, but she pointed her gun at me.

-Stay Still!

She opened the lid. Inside was lying... a robot. She looked a little like Aigis, except she had longer hair and they were orange like a carrot, and they were tied into ponytails.

-What...

-The...

-Heck...

-Is...

-This?

Naoto, Chie, Rise, Yukiko, Yosuke and Kanji said the same thing almost simultaneously. I walked to the coffin as well. And I kinda, slipped and accidentally fell into the coffin, what probably activated the robot. She opened her eyes, they were green(Green and orange? Seriously?).

-Are You one of the anti-shadow weapon project?-Naoto asked her.

-I am the latest generation of anti-shadow weapon, type Omega, Codename Kusanagi.

-The „grass cuter"?-Yosuke laughed. Kusanagi turned red, and walked to him.

-If You have some problem with my name, You don't have to show it to everyone, Meany!-And she burst into tears.(Okay, that was weird in more ways than one.) Chie, Naoto, Rise and Yukiko, looked like they were trying to kill Yosuke by looking at him. I walked to Kusanagi and gave her my handkerchief.

-It's fine, don't mind him. I don't know him well, but I'm sure he didn't mean to make it sound like that.

-*sob*You think so?*sob*

-Yeah, he just never had a girlfriend, so he's awful with girls.-Chie decided to take revenge for her sandwich from few hours ago..

-Hey!

-It's true. He really is hopeless when it comes to being a gentlemen.-Yukiko fired off her weapon as well.

-Now I'm gonna cry...

-Here, let me help You.-I helped her stand up. Fortunately, she stopped crying.

-Thank You. Ooops!

-Ouch!-she fell again, this time holding my hand. As I was falling I saw Naoto's face. She looked like she couldn't believe something. Kanji saw that too.

-What's wrong?

-If he is not a human, then why she won't recognise him as threat?

-Maybe, he isn't one. I mean, come on, we all tried to stop You, but You decided to see if he's human or not. So what if he isn't? Did You forget that our „Beary" best friend isn't human too? Maybe it's something like that.

-Maybe...

-Wait a sec. So You have someone who isn't human as Your friend, and You were trying to kill me?

-I told You that we fell cold when we approach you, it's just the same as with Shadows. We couldn't risk. But I guess I did went overboard. I'm really sorry.-She bowed in apology.

-Well, I guess, that no one got hurt, so, we can all forget about it right?

-Right, but first let's have a little chat with Ms. CEO.-Naoto pulled her mobile from her pocket and dialed a number. After a while she turned on the speaker, so we could all hear.

-Oh, Naoto? I didn't expect to hear You so soon. Did something happened?

-Hear for Yourself.-she gave the phone to Kusanagi.

-Hi, Ms. Kirijo.

-Oh my... Omega? What happened? Why did you reactivate?

-Well, This and that happened...

-Give me Naoto.

-Yessir!

-Hello?

-Naoto, I know that You can think that we used You but, Your objective was to protect the Dark Hour's only place of existence. We hid Omega, that is true, but we did it before I asked You to come here. She really was never meant to be reactivated. This is bad...

-What Do You mean „She was never meant to be reactivated"?-I asked without hiding a little bit of anger.

-Who's that?

-Oh he?-Naoto explained who(or rather what) am I.

-I see... And Omega didn't recognise You as threat? Well, that means, You're not a Shadow. It detects all Shadows but attacks only when in danger. And her project was called „The Ultimate Sword"

-Stop dodging my question. Why Kusanagi was never meant to be reactivated?

-*Sigh*, You just don't know when to give up? Just like him...

-The Savior?

-Wha... How did You know?

-I'll tell You if You tell me.

-Grrr. Fine. Not that it changes anything anyway. You see, Omega was supposed to be part of a twin set of weapons. There were supposed to be Omega, The Ultimate Sword, and Ultima, The ultimate shield. But, some idiot stole ultima's heart and damaged it. We were able to create Omega, and she needs someone as her „owner" so to speak. But don't get me wrong. She have free will and anything, but in order for her to work properly, she must have someone she wants to fight for. That's what I meant. So we hid her, so that no one will ever try to reactivate her, since, she could easily go haywire. But, seeing You all alive and in one piece, I think she choose someone. Go on, tell me who is it?

-Is this why she's holding my arm this whole time?-I asked

-Yup. You're officially her „owner", or as most of non scientist people would refer to as „love interest"

-Wait, what?

-Oh, and seeing things as they are, i have to enroll her in Yasogami high as well. Of course, it's better to use some kind of fake name, so that no one would laugh at her name.

-By the way, Ms. Kirijo, who picked that name for her?-Yosuke asked

-No one, She picked it up herself. She also named her high-frequency blade like that.

-High-frequency what?

Kusanagi opened a small compartment in her arm, and pulled out a handle. She then pulled the blade out of the coffin she was in, along with the blade's sheath. She connected the blade with the handle. The blade created sparks around itself, shining like a moon. Kusanagi then handled the sheath and sword to me.

-The high-frequency blade is a sword imbued with electronical impulses which greatly increases it's cutting power. With it, You could easily cut a steel block.

-The handle is also connected with me, so whenever You unsheath the weapon, I'll know it.-Kusanagi said.

-Yeah, but we really need, to make her a normal name. Hmmmm... How about Nagi?

-Well, it does sound a little more normal. But what about the surname?

-Oh, I already thought of that. Everyone please meet Nagi Hikari, Ankoku's Younger sister.

-Wait, WHAT? I disagree!

-Too late, I already signed her papers. You're now officially her older brother. Have fun.

-Wait...

Beep Beep...

-She hung up.-Naoto said

-But what about my opinion, and most importantly, what about Kusanagi's opinion?-I looked at her. She was looking in my eyes.

-Please take care of me Onii-chan.

-My life couldn't get any weirder. In just five minutes, I found out that I'm not a human, and I'm also an older brother to an anti-shadow weapon. Great. Inaba, here I come.

-It's gonna be fun-Rise laughed.

-I am soo jealous of that guy.-Yosuke sobbed

-Dude, You know she's a robot, right, and it's basically illegal.-Kanji said

-Well, that being said, who wants to order some food?-Naoto asked

We all decided to have few big pizzas. Two days later, we were finally in train leaving for Inaba. Let's hope my life won't get more messed up. Who am I kidding?


	6. Chapter 6

-Man, I'm sleepy.

-And when You're not?

-Well, when we talk.

-Ugh!

* * *

><p>-Hey, are You okay?<p>

Ugh, another dream. But who does these voices belong to? It looks like I'm subconsciously trying to recall something from my past, but what? Kusanagi sat next to me.

-Are You okay?

-Yeah, it's nothing. just a bad dream. I'll walk a little, don't worry.-She noded, but I could feel her concern. I stood up, and decided to have a talk with Kanji, who was observing Naoto, who was looking on the scenery from the window.

-Hey.

-Yo.

-So umm… How big is Inaba?

-Well, it's pretty big city, but it doesn't feel overwhelming, How long were You absent from here?

-I left when I was five.

-I see...hmm.

-You're concerned about something.

-It's about Naoto. She would never do something so rash as to decide to kill someone right of the bat. Also, ms. Kirijo wasn't her usual self either. Something big is coming. I can feel it.

-Something big, huh?- I looked at the time. -We still have about three hours before we reach Inaba. Go get some rest.

-Thanks.

-Oh, by the way, is Nagi still angry at Yosuke?

-Don't know. Didn't talk about that with her.

-Well, tell her not to hold a grudge because of that. Yosuke is just that kind of man.

-Okay. Thanks.-Even though I said i get some rest, I decided to honestly talk to Naoto. I had to know what's going on. I sat next to her. She looked at me with gloomy eyes.

-What do You want?

-I want to... no, I have to know what is going on. Why You and Ms. Kirijo are so worked up? Why did You try to kill me? I want answers.

-I guess I really owe them to You. Very well. It all began three weeks ago...

...

...

-I see. So someone from Kirijo group stole some documents about... what was it?

-It's chronostasis. In theory, Persona affiliated with time should be able to stop its flow, but we do not know the consequences of this action. So we have to find this person as soon as possible. After I found out that You're not a human, I just...

-You wanted to release Your accumulated stress on me.

-Yeah... sorry about that.

-Now I at least understand why are You both so tensed up.

-Oh, and one more thing.

-Yeah?

-Please don't tell the rest about that. I don't want them to stress out because of that.

-Okay.

With that I returned to my seat. Kusanagi was reading a manga I bought her in Iwatodai, while Chie was sleeping.

-Are You okay now?-Kusanagi asked me.

-Yeah. We'll reach Inaba soon.

-zzz. Yosuke, get out of my room or I'll kick You. zzz.-Chie mumbled.

-Are they fighting even during sleep?-I was amused. I recalled our first meeting and a flying TV popped in my mind. I laughed. Nagi stopped reading.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing I just recalled something funny and painful. Anyway, do You like that?-I pointed at manga I bought her.

-Yeah. The story seems pretty deep, so it's not boring. Also the protagonists development is showed really good...-She began talking about it. She stopped three hours later.

-And that scene when love of his life... oh we're here already?

-Seems like it.-We got out of train and headed towards the exit from the station. Outside, we run into a commotion. A bunch of thugs were surrounding a girl.

-Come on boys, let's teach her some manners.

-Hmph. I leave for a short walk and a bunch of monkeys attacks me.

-You're dead!

After two minutes, all thugs were lying on ground, moaning in pain.

-Hmph. That's what You get for messing with me.-She started to walk away, but then she turned and began walking towards us.

-You.-She pointed at me.-You look strong. Fight me!

-Sorry, but no.-I turned back. She ignored me and launched a straight punch. I dodged by hair and grabbed her hand.

-I said, no.

-Hmm. Self taught. Influenced by Karate and Taekwondo. Wide variety of exclusive techniques... This makes me wanna fight You more!

-(hmm. Exclusive battle style. Most probably her family runs a dojo of some sort. She mostly relies on heavy punches and heavy guard. It's almost impossible to break her guard. However, after she lands a straight punch, she holds it for a split second. I can assume that she have some kind of "cooldown" after some attacks.) As I said, I refuse.

-Fight me, or...-she looked around. Her eyes landed on Nagi who was standing behind me. She then turned back towards thugs, and took something from one of them. Afterwards, she passed me, and grabbed my "sister". She pressed a knife she took from thugs to her throat.-Or I'll make her another mouth.

-It 's not martial artist-like to use hostage. Fine, I'll fight You a 30 second battle.

I knew that Omega could easily break free, but to be honest I felt that urge to fight once again. I know what happened before, and I regret it. But I simply cannot give up on martial arts. I'll quickly take her down before I enter trance.

-I'll be referee for 30 second battle. The winner is the last one standing. If You fall, it counts as a loss.-Naoto was standing between me and mysterious martial artist. I saw it just now but under her battle suit, she's got pretty big bust. I took my battle stance ready to use one of my counter techniques. She saw it too.

-Trying to one hit KO me? Won't work.- She took a battle stance with her fists on her waist, and left leg slightly further than the right leg. This way she unconsciously showed me that her dominant leg is left. But I still don't know her dominant hand. I have to be careful.

-Ready, Prepare...BEGIN!

As soon as Naoto raised her hands, mysterious girl charged towards me. She prepared her straight punch with left hand, while right hand was blocking the area of her neck. She assumed that my counter would hit there since it's one of the uncovered vital spots. But my attack was different from the very beginning.

-Sei!- She punched the air where my head was a second earlier. By doing so, She allowed me to close in.

-Hikari-ryu, Yukikaze!(snowstorm)-I landed a palm heel strike on her torso, what caused her to stagger. I took the opportunity to swipe her leg, grab her by neck, and pummel her to the ground. The match took only five seconds.

-The match is over. Winner: Ankoku Hikari.

I stood up, and looked at the mysterious girl who challenged me. She was lying unconscious on the ground. The area around her was cracked. I used a little too much strength. As I was leaving, she moved.

-*cough* One more... *cough* come on!

-The match is already over. I see no need to continue.

-then just answer me, why. Why did You give up on martial arts?

Her question surprised me. I wasn't expecting that. I took a long, deep breath.

-It was seven years ago. I was a member of one of the Taekwondo clubs in the area. There was supposed to be some kind of freelancing tournament in the near future.

-Freelancing?-Nagi asked.

-It's a mixed tournament. You can fight whatever style, even street brawl. Anyway, I was one of the favourites for the tournament, because of my specific battle style. I passed through eliminations in no time. The same for semi-finals. Most opponents I fought were weak. But the one I met during finals... he could easily keep up with me. We exchanged flurry of blows one after another. And that's when I entered trance.

-You did what?-the girl was confused.

-My consciousness faded, and I don't remember what happened. The next thing I recall is a woman's scream, and a sensation of blood on my hands. My opponent was lying there, with crushed chest and blood flowing out from the wound on his head. I don't know how, but I lost myself for that moment. After that, I left the club and moved on to the next city. But I still dream of that moment, when "me" almost murdered someone. And there You have it. The reason why I gave up on martial arts.

The girl was left speechless. I turned back, took my bag from Nagi and left the station. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>I watched Ankoku leaving the station. I wanted to go after him but Naoto, who was listening to the conversation grabbed my arm.<p>

-Leave him. We can do nothing for him right now.

-But...

-He confessed to us his greatest secret. He needs to be alone.

I stopped struggling.

-I know, but I don't want him to be alone.

-He'll come back. Anyway, Do You have a place to stay?

-ummm… no.-I said. Ms. Kirijo was supposed to arrive next week to supervise me and Ankoku, so till then I was homeless.

-You can stay at my house.-Rise said.-I have too much space anyway.

-Thank You.

Thus we reached Rise's room. It was really big. I left my bags and headed out towards the exit.

-Where are You going?

-I have to… I have to think about some things. Be right back.

In the end I returned late at night. Rise was watching some late cartoon.

-That certainly wasn't "right back".

-Sorry, I had to clear my mind.

-Hey, did You hear? The tree near the outskirts of the city, was completely destroyed by unknown person.

-What?

-They say it looked like someone were punching it, till they made a hole through it. I wonder who did this?

I already knew who. I felt so powerless. I can't do anything even though he is my "owner". With resignation as my lullaby, i fell asleep(artificial humans need sleep too.). I woke up around dawn.

-*Yawn* Good morning.-I looked at Rise, but she was still asleep.

-*Munya*... oh Yu...Yu...Yu…

I really don't want to know what she's dreaming about.

-Good morning-I heard a voice from the balcony. I got up and walked towards Ankoku, who was standing on the pole in the center of the balcony.

-Isn't it too hard?

-A little.

*Awkward silence*

-Umm...

-Hey…

-Oh, You're first.

-No, no. By all means, You're first.

*More awkward silence*

-That tree in the news…

-Yeah, I did it. I had to relieve all those feelings, but I didn't think it could fall from one hit.

-Wait, what?

-Anyway, it looks like we have to get used to each other right, Sis?

-Wawawawa… Why so suddenly?

-Haha. You actually look kinda cute when You're surprised. Isn't it older brother's job to tease his sister?- he smiled.

-N-no, but considering our circumstances…

-What circumstances?

-Do You remember when Ms. Kirijo explained to You how I get "attached" to new "owner"?

-Yeah, she said something about "Person you will have to want to protect"

-You know that it's You, right?

-Well, sure. but why are You asking me this?

-Do You remember what she said about non-scientifical way of putting this bond into words?

-Wait… You meant that "love interest" part? I don't really mind.

-So as You see, I could get wrong idea… Wait, WHAT?

-I mean, it's Your life. If You would really fall for me, then no problem. I already like You anyway.

-Wawawawawawa…

-Besides, You never had a chance to live Your life to the fullest, right? Then I'll help You make up for it!-He reached his hand to me. My "heart" was pounding really fast, and I felt that I'm blushing. I reached my hand to his. He grabbed it and picked me up.

-Kya!

-Haha. that was cute too.

-Meany!

-But it really is fun. Waiting for new adventures. Stop looking back and keep looking forward to what the future holds. This is the best part of life.

-Are You still reminiscing about that fight?

-Yeah, but I just have to learn how to control myself. I can't give up. I'm gonna win this battle!.

-"With my back to the City of Light,

My Path is a field without end,

I have no Roads, I have no Guides,

I journey into the Darkness,

I go forward…

...With all my Might!"

-And what's this?

-It's from the manga You bought me to read in train. I thought that it could cheer You up.

-What a nice little sister.-He pat my head.

-Well, Bro, someone has to think about You.

-Thank You, Nagi. It really did cheer me up.

And thus I spent morning in his arms. Btw. He was still standing on that pole.


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari's POV

* * *

><p>We went to the kitchen for breakfast. While we (Nagi and me. Rise was sleeping) were eating, someone called Sis. She picked up.<p>

-Hello? Oh, Ms. Kirijo, good morning. Yes.

At the same time, I got a message from Naoto.

"I owe You something. Call this number. You should hear Omega's and Mitsuru's talk. It's important, but don't let Your emotions act like last time." I did as the message told me so. After a while, I heard Ms. Kirijo's voice.

-How are You feeling after awakening?

-I'm fine. There's nothing wrong.

-Good. Do not forget that You are actually closer to being called "artificial human" rather than "robot" so we won't be able to repair You.

-I am well aware of that.

-How's Omega doing?

Wait. Nagi is Omega, right? What are they talking about?

-She... she's trying to break through whenever I let my guard down. I don't know how long will I be able to hide it from them.

-That's not good. It looks like We will have to take You. I cannot risk another massacre.

I could hear my sister's cry over the phone. I snapped again, snatched Nagi's phone and shouted:What the hell are You talking about?

-You again? Look, I don't know what You heard, but believe me, You don't want to know the rest.

-I demand answers! Who is the other Omega!?

-Sorry, but I cannot answer that question.

-Stop dodging my questions! Did the risk of chronostasis really put You in such state!? WAKE THE HELL UP!

-HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT CHRONOSTASIS? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BIG OF A THREAT THIS SITUATION IS!

-I know, but I'm also concerned about my little sister, so please, tell me what's happening to her.

My sudden change of tone calmed Mitsuru. She took a deep breath.

-All right, I'll tell You. But, You will leave that matter alone. You cannot save her.

-...

-Actually, Kusanagi is equipped with experimental "Omega Drive". It allows her to enter "Omega Mode" similiar to Aigis's Orgia Mode. But the drive itself is another personality of Kusanagi. Before we put her to sleep, a test run of the Omega Drive was conducted. We wanted to see her battle potential in protecting her"owner"(in that case, we programmed dummy to act as her "owner"). She was protecting it, but some of the oil from the defeated machine got into dummy. Omega considered it a threat and... You can imagine the rest.

-Why? Why didn't You remove Omega Drive from her?

-Because we couldn't. Omega is part of Kusanagi and vice versa. One cannot exist without the other.

-That aside, what did You mean by saying that Nagi is the "artificial human"?

My sister answered that question.

-Actually, I was born as a human. My real mother left me, and mr. Kirijo took me in. My health condition was so bad, that doctors gave me five years at best. When I was reaching that time, He proposed a solution. Since I was going to die, He wanted me to take part in "Omega&Ultima" project. The changes that were made to my body extended my lifespan. I stopped being human, but at the same time I felt alive as much as possible...

-Enough, Sis. Ms. Kirijo?

-Yeah?

-What is the name of a scientist who stole Chronostasis data? I will do what I can to find him.

-And what can You do? You are just a high schooler.

-I have my ways.

-Argh! Dammit, why do You have to sound like HE used to?-The only thing I could hear after that, was silence.

-Fine. Gen Shitoki, Nickname: Jikan. He might be using this nickname as a fake name. He was last seen near airport in Lübeck, Germany.

-Lübeck? What was he doing there?

-Beats me. Most probably, he intended to lose the chase, and he succeeded.

-Could You send me all flights from the day he was lost?

-I'm on it. Good luck, Hikari. And remember, I'm doing this just because You and He are too similiar!

-Please, rest. With such high stress level, You can't think straight. Thank You.

She hunged up. At the same time, I got a message from Naoto with one word: "Idiot." If that Shitoki guy really was in Lübeck, then I may find him faster than I thought.

-Hey Bro...

-Huh? Oh yeah. What's wrong, Sis?

-What are "Your own" ways?

-You know that I was a martial artist right?

...ack ...ind!

-Yes, You told us that yesterday.

-Well... I'm a little more than normal one.

...ack Wind!

-A little?

-Yeah, You see I'm...

GODDAMNIT! BLACK! WIND!

I looked through the window. There could be only one person, who would call me like that.

-Faust?

Zachary "Faust" Friedrich, an excellent martial artist and one of my old friends. Born in Lübeck, Germany. He is my rival, but we get along well.

-Yo, Black Wind. You live here?

-Temporary. Anyway, What the heck are You doing here in Inaba, far away from home?

-I'm here for the tournament of course.

-What tournament?

-Wait, I did hear that You gave up on martial arts, but is this really true?

-I'm afraid so. You of all people should know why I gave up.

-Bro, what are You talking about?

-Zachary is the person from "that day"

-You mean...

-Aw, c'mon. So You just beat me down a little. No big deal.

-So, they really did hide the truth from You-I was sad. Not because of these memories, but because he never knew how close to death he was. The doctors gave him 48 hours at best, but they continued to help him. When they said that they are looking for pretty rare type of blood (AB Rh-), I volunteered since it was my type. They later transfused it to him. The next day, a miracle occurred. A boy with half of a lung torn apart, heart pierced by one of the broken ribs, and half of his skull removed due to severe brain damage, was doing push-ups to keep his form. He was also smiling, and saying that he wants a rematch. The examination showed that all missing organs, rebuilt themselves. It is still unexplained how he did this, but since I'm not a human, I might have had something to do with it.

-Hmm? What truth?-Faust was curious.

-Oh, nothing, nevermind. Anyway, since You will be participating, I guess I'll go cheer You on then...

-Don't screw around!- His voice became so cold, I could feel it in my .

-"Cheer me on"? Did that little accident really made You like this? I am truly disappointed. I expected something more from someone called "successor".-He said the last word with such sarcasm... I couldn't recognize him. What's gotten into him?

-I do recall being called by that name. But it's still just a nickname nonetheless.

-grr... If You are about to insult the greatest title, a martial artist can achieve, and the one You were secure to obtain, then go die already!-With that he turned back and walked away. Suddenly, he stopped around ten meters away.

-But if You really love martial arts, then I will still be waiting for You near the summit.-And he walked away. When I was digesting what he just said, Nagi grabbed my arm.

-Ankoku, What was he talking about?

-He was talking about the title of a "God".

-?

-Basically, there is a limit to ones abilities. But there are always exceptions. The people who overcame the limits in martial arts are given the title of a Martial Arts God, While those rendered to be close to this barrier are called "Martial Gods' Successors". They are the keepers of traditional martial arts, The ones used for defense, not competition. Along with Sword Saints, representing Swordsmen and Heavenly Eyes, Being a representatives of Archers, They are Martial Arts Association, a group that supervises any kind of freelancing tournaments.

-Ohhhh...

-I was chosen as the successor after a sparring battle against one of the Gods. A nine-year old boy keeps up against a Martial Arts God. Furthermore, He was the one on the defense, not me.

-wow...

-But this is a closed chapter. I have no intention of taking over the title of a God. First, it would mean that challengers would go on and challenge me to a duel. Second, I would also be called "the new generation" since I'm underage, and that's a lot more trouble than it sounds.

-But, don't You love martial arts? Is it really okay to give up?

-Well...

-What about what You said this morning? That You would fight this battle?

-What I meant was a battle against that part of myself that nearly killed Faust. I had no intention of returning. "Kuroi Kaze"(The Black Wind) is dead.

-Kuroi... Kaze?

-It was my nickname at the time. Because my self-taught fighting style consists of moves mostly associated with wind, I thought it would be cool if my style was also called like wind. And since I was also fighting dressed in black, I started being called a Black Wind style-user, thus my nickname.

-...

-What's wrong sis?

-...

-Hey, Nagi?

-...I'm fine.-She said in emotionless voice.-Anyway, we have to hurry up, or we'll be late for school.

-Are You sure You all right?

-Yes.

Nagi's POV

* * *

><p>It's wrong! He shouldn't give on up on what he loves no matter the case! I saw it, regret he had in his eyes while talking about Black Wind. But... what can I do?<p>

He already made his mind. But I... don't want him to be sad!

-What's wrong sis?

I feel so useless. I should have never awaken. Than they should have at least one problem less.

-Hey, Nagi?

-I'm fine.-Why? Why I cannot do anything? What good am I? No, He doesn't deserve this! I'll do whatever I can to make him change his mind!

-Anyway, we have to hurry up, or we'll be late for school.

-Are You sure You all right?

-Yes.

?'s POV

* * *

><p>-Man, what a pain.- I did want to be a teacher but c'mon! So much of boring paperwork, before I'm even officially part of the staff. Lame~<p>

-Huh?- I checked 2-C rooster.

-Ankoku Hikari...-I grit my fang-like teeth in something that is a smile of mine.

-Heh. Looks like I may be able avenge You, Tsubame...

Hikari's POV

* * *

><p>Btw. We were unable to wake Rise up, so she didn't go to school with us.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Shocking Emperor's POV**

I entered the Police Station in Inaba. It's not a big building, but finding the desk of my new supervisor was hard. When I arrived there, I saw a middle-aged man smoking a cigarette. He was reading some old case files. I decided to greet him.

-Good morning.

-Oh, mornin'. Listen kid, if it's to report a crime or something, please report to someone else. I'm currently waiting for someone... wait. You have a police badge... But You look like You're 19...

-That's right. I was assigned to the chief of police here.

-That would be me. So, You are that rookie who got his badge without going to the academy?

-Well, it's true that I didn't have to attend lectures, but I had to pass the entrance and graduation exams. Oh and I was asked to deliver this to You.

I gave him an envelope.

-Hmmm... oh, You are acquainted with Kirijo? I see why You got Your badge...

-Please, It's not what it looks like. It's true that my friend convinced them to let me pass the exams, but that's it!

-Haha. Don't worry. All I care about is job well done, so even if You are a "Special case" as long as You do your job well, that's fine with me.

-Thank you.

-Crap, where are my manners? I'm Ryotaro Dojima. What's Your name, Rookie?

-I'm Akihiko Sanada.

-Well Akihiko-kun, Welcome aboard.

**Mitsuru's POV**

I was eating breakfast when a maid gave me a phone.

-It's from the lab.

I thanked her and took the phone.

-Kirijo speaking.

...

-Yes. What about it?

...

-I see.

...

-No, I'll supervise them myself. Good job.

I hanged up.

-This Hikari may be a bigger problem after all.

-Excuse my rudeness Milady, but why?

-Because his "heart" is not beating slowly. During they battle in the dorm, the receptors from Omega's container registered 6 people's heartbeats, excluding her, and 7 Persona-users at the same time. In other words... He doesn't have a heart.

-Maybe they were malfunctioning.

-I don't really know what to think of it. But still, our top priority is to capture Jikan ASAP. Let's just hope that Hikari won't get into some trouble.

**Hikari's POV**

When me and Nagi were walking to school, we suddenly remembered why we wanted to wake Rise up. We didn't know the way to school!

-What shall we do now?

-Maybe we can follow other students?-I proposed.

-But, do You know which are the Yasogami High uniforms?-She was right. Yosuke and the others were in they normal clothes during our stay in Iwatodai, and My grandfather told me that he'll give me the uniform when I arrive at school.

-Excuse me, Are You looking for something?-Someone asked Nagi. It was a boy wearing a school uniform. His eyes were gray, just like his hair.

-Do You know which way is Yasogami High School?

-What a coincidence. It's my school.

-Really? Then can we walk with You?-I asked.

-Sure.

We arrived at the school gates 10 minutes later. Before we entered the school, I wanted to thank this boy, but he disappeared.

-Weird...

-*Gasp* Look at the time! We're gonna be late!

-Okay, I got it. No need to pull my sleeve.

We entered the school. I checked the information board, to see which class are we in, while Nagi was looking for our shoe lockers.

-Did You find the lockers?-I asked

-Yeah, what about You? Found anything?

-Yeah, we're in class 2-c, but we should report to the faculty office first.

-Then let's go.

Finding the Faculty office took less time than I thought. When we entered, we saw a man with a long beard talking with... wait, long beard?

-Gramps!?

-Oh, Ankoku! You've finally arrived. Oh and Nagi too! Nice to meet You.

-L-likewise.

-Greetings and introductions aside, What are You doing here, Gramps? I thought that You'll be waiting in the mansion.

-Mansion?-Nagi was confused.

-Few miles from the center of Inaba, there is a small mansion near the waterfall. That's where I was living.

-Really? Oh, right! I didn't tell You.

-Tell me what?

-I am the headmaster of this school.-My grandfather said with a smile.

-SAY WHAT? YOU? You are the headmaster?

-Yup. So then, why don't we go to Your classroom, so You can introduce Yourselves.

-My adoptive grandfather became a headmaster...Hah! Good job!-I bumped my fist with his.

-I told You that if You are pursuing Your dreams, I will do the same!-He laughed with me.

-Well, I gave up on mine, so...

-Wait, did I hear You right? You gave up on Your dream?

-You see, there was that accident...

-But even Zachary was there not too long ago asking about Your participation in the tournament.

-What? "Faust" was here? Where did he go?

-He said that he'll be staying at the Amagi Inn.

-I see...

-Now now, no need to get upset. I was just talking with Your Homeroom teacher... huh? He already left.

-There's a note on the table... "Toilet". Huh, pretty straightforward if You ask me.

-I'm sure that You'll get along with him.

Gramps smiled.

-(I... somehow doubt it) I'll do my best. Come on Sis, Let's go.

-R-right.

After a while we were standing in front of our classmates.

-I am Ankoku Hikari. Please take care of me.

-N-nagi... H-hikari. N-nice to m-m-meet You...-She hid behind me.(Is she really THAT shy?)

-WOHOOO! We've got a cute girl! Oh YEAH!-Male part of the class was really excited about Nagi. That flustered her even more, and she clung to my hand like a crab.

-Alright, You morons, stop it or she'll jump out of the window.- Said someone sitting on a chair with his legs on the teacher desk. He had spiky green hair, long sleeveless coat with white shirt underneath. He had a katana near his chair and I could see a glimpse of hood from under the coat.

-Ok, Nagi, You will sit... Um... Yamato?

-What!?

-Is that seat near You open?

-Whatever.

-Alright, then. Nagi, this is Your seat. Ok, Let's begin the lesson...

-Hey what about me?

-Hmm? Oh yeah. What was Your name? Jikoku?

-(I already hate this guy.) *Ahem* It's Ankoku.

-Oh yeah? Well nevermind, Just sit wherever You want kid.

-(K-KID?)

-Oh It's the fighting guy from yesterday!-I heard familiar voice.

-Not her again.

-Yahoo! You can sit near me!

-But That's my seat... GUAH!

-As I said, You can sit near me!

(Well, beggars can't be choosers I guess.)

I decided to sit near her. The guy who was sitting there a while ago, was lying on the ground, holding his stomach.

-I forgot to introduce myself yesterday. Name's Ageha Yorokobi.

-Shouldn't we help him?-I pointed at the guy she hit a moment ago.

-Oh, don't worry about him. It's standard for him.

-Really?

-Ugh... yeah... Don't worry... I'll find myself a new seat... Gah.-he stopped moving.

-I'm not so sure about that. Maybe we should at least take him to the infirmary?

-Alright. Shut up, all of You. As I wanted to say, I'm Kurasame Susaya, and I will be Your Homeroom teacher for this year.

-Excuse me, Sensei, but how old are You.-Naoto stood up.

-Me? I'm 20. I know, I know. It's weird, but bear with it. Any more questions?

-What subject will You be teaching us?

-I am an english teacher. I also will be Your new Kendo club advisor. Is that all? Then let's begin Homeroom...

"Did You see her hair? Yeah, so orange. Man, she's hot. And that shyness... She's perfect!"

Boys were already gossiping about my sister, while girls were talking about me:

"He is good-looking, but he's acquainted with "Strong moron", we don't know if he's obsessed about fighting like she is. But still, his hair looks cool. Yeah, black with white stripe on the left side. Let's keep an eye on him. Right."

Strong moron? Were they talking about Ageha? While I was thinking about that, a small paper landed on my head. I picked it up. It was addressed to me: "Bro, help!" I looked at where Nagi was sitting, and I saw that most males of the class moved their desks to be as close to her as possible. Only one of them was sitting normally, absorbed in reading something that looked like manga. (Maybe he can act as a diversion.) I thought. I passed a paper to him with explanation of my plan. He read it, turned back to me, and passed another note with one word "Whatever". Satisfied, I sent another one to Nagi. She read it with a sign of relief and slowly nodded her head. Next she turned towards the reading guy.

-Umm what are You reading?

-Manga.-he replied.

-oh, can I read it too?

-Whatever, I'll give You first volume...

-Really? Thanks!-She hugged him. What are Your favourite types of manga?

-Huh?

-Who is Your favourite character?

-Whoa!

(Yup, My sister is a complete otaku.)

Ten minutes later, during break, after my sister got this guy's phone number as well as address and shoe number, Ageha walked to my desk.

-Can I help You?

-Let's have a rematch!

-...(Naoto-kun! Help!)- I looked an Naoto.

-Oh come on.

-Oh, Hikari-kun, I forgot to mention, that Kirijo-san will come to Inaba a little earlier than she originally planned to.

-I see. Thank You.(You saved me.)

-(You owe me.) Where's Rise? She was supposed to show You the way.

-She had a dream about someone called"Yu" and she seemed to enjoy it, so we left her sleeping.-My sister walked to us

Naoto's face suddenly turned red.

-Y-Yu? I-i see... But then, How did You manage to get there before the first bell?

-We met a student from the school who walked us there.

-How did he look like?

I could feel that Naoto was really nervous.

-He had grey hair and the same eyes.

-...

-um, hello?

-...

-Earth to Naoto-kun!

-Sorry, but I have to check something ASAP. If You excuse me.-She ran from the classroom.

-Can we fight now!?

-(Sis, help!)

-(She's too scary!)

-(I'll buy You one volume of that manga You were reading.)

-(...)

-(two volumes?)

-(...three.)

-(What?)

-(Three and one dinner at Aiya on Your tab.)

-(*sigh* Deal.)

-Oh Bro, I forgot to explain something to You about how "Kusanagi" works. Do You have time after school?

-Yeah.

-Great, then I'll see You later.-She also ran from the classroom.

-...(Traitor!)

-Awright, the coast is clear! Now, fight me!

-Didn't You use a knife and the hostage strategy to get me to fight You yesterday?

-Come on, I wouldn't even scratch her with that.

-...(She can't be THAT dense, can she?)

-Pretty please, fight me?

-You're not going to stop aren't You?

-Nope!

-*sigh*(Man, what a pain.)All right. Let's have a duel.

-YAY!

-But! on one condition.

-Bummer!

-We will fight for maximum 3 seconds.-I could hear whispers from my classmates:" She's gonna pummel him before he even counts to one. Is he an idiot? But, it looked like he loathes this fighting attitude of "Strong Moron". Okay, then we can officially start our hunt for his heart! Then maybe we'll start with "Damsel in distress"? How about "classmate dominates transfer student"?

I don't know what was worse: Taking part in a 3-second battle, or listening to my female classmates about how to seduce me. Ageha readied her battle stance.

-Just so You know, that one hit KO counter won't work like last time.

-Are You really up to this? I mean, I did pummel You a little too hard.

-It's okay. You just cracked a little of the floor on the train station. As for me, I was coughing a little blood till evening.

-...(That's completely NOT okay!)

"Wait. Was he the one who left that big crack yesterday? WHAT is he?"-Whole classroom was shaking from whispers.

-(*Sigh* And there goes "stay out of trouble" part.) Okay, I won't hold back this time.

-Ready or not, here I come!

She launched her both fists at me. But, I could easily see that one of them was a feint. I blocked the real one, and launched my other counter

-Hikari-ryu: Shippu!(Squall)

I launched a barrage of punches aimed at her chest. As soon as she lost her balance, I finished it with somersault kick.

-This is it.

-GUAH!

The fight took 2.59 seconds.

"He-he HE WON!?"

-I did warn you.-I reached my hand to her.

-What the hell?

-Hmm?

-You...just now...that flash... from Your hand...

-Oh this? This is the secret of "Black Wind" technique. Because of this, there are only two people able to use that.

-You and... who else?

-Me.-said someone who entered classroom.

-(Great, the day keeps getting better and better.)Zachary "Faust" Friedrich. The second "Black Wind" style user, and Ankoku"Kuroi Kaze"Hikari, who created this technique with foundation put on a special ability, I was born with.

-You were born with?

-"Energy transfer".-Zach said.-He was born with an ability to manipulate the flow of energy through his body. In other words, he can "transfer" some of it to his hands, to increase damage, or he can move it to a certain spot on his body to make it invincible for short amount of time.

-But it all comes with much greater loss of energy, than during normal physical activities. That's why in order to use this power, I have to posses enormous amount of stamina.

-So that flash I saw...

-Yeah. It was caused when energy from his hand found a way out through his fist. What You saw wasn't flash. It was a gust of wind created from the shockwave caused by his attack.

-I did warn You.

-Heh...

-hmm?

-HAHAHAHAHA!

Ageha was lying on the floor laughing out loud.

-Ummm, Yorokobi-san?

-Leave her. Seems like she's enjoying it.

-...

-Well, You know why I came here.

-...

-Did You reconsider what I told You?

-...

-Looks like it was a waste to come here after all.-He turned back, and started to leave

-Wait!-I moved on my own. He stopped.

-What?

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't let the words come out of my mouth. I was just standing there, unable to do anything.

-Hmph, Whatever.-He left.

-Dammit!-I punched the ground.

-Hmm? What's wrong?-Ageha, who stopped laughing approached me.

-...

-I can't hear You.

-I'm worthless.

-And why do You think that?

-I can't even say anything to him.

-And why is that?

-Because I nearly killed him.

-Oh Yeah, that story about why You gave up on martial arts. So, it was him, huh?

-Yeah... He and I...

Before I could say anything, Naoto stormed into the classroom. She lost her cap somewhere and was completely red.

-KANJI!

-Wha...

She grabbed him by arm.

-Hurry!

-Whoa, dude. Calm down...

-He's back!

-Who?

-Senpai!

-Wha?

Before Naoto dragged Kanji out of the classroom, the door suddenly opened and a boy from this morning entered.

-It's You...

-Oh, so You must be Hikari-kun. I didn't think that we could have met earlier.

-Who are You?

-Where are my manners? I'm Yu Narukami...-Before he could say another word, another people stormed into the classroom. It was Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, and a red-haired woman.

-Hikari! Someone's here wants to talk to You.

My sister, curious about what's going on, entered the classroom.

-Bro what's happened? Oh, Hi ms. Kirijo.

-Hello, Nagi-The redhead woman said.-I hope that You are in good health?

-Yeah.

(What the hell is wrong with this day? There's only Theodore missing.)

-Hi, Ankoku.-I heard a male's voice.

-Dammit, stop reading my mind.- I said to Theo who just entered the classroom. He was wearing a light blue jacket with Golden "V" on the back, Dark blue jeans, and black sports shoe.

-Anyway, what the hell are You doing here!? Please don't tell me that You're...

-...I'm one of the new teachers.

-Ack! You said it. I give up. I'll be on the rooftop if someone'll be looking for me.-I left the classroom.

-Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit...-With each dammit I punched the wall. After that I lied on the ground.

-Why do I feel annoyed?-I closed my eyes.

I woke up, when I felt something heavy on me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Nagi who hugged me in her sleep.

(She must've come when I was asleep.)

-Hoy, Sis wake up. What if people will see...

...

...

The sky was red, and the rooftop looked like it could collapse any second.

-What the hell happened?

I didn't know it at first, but I wasn't in Inaba anymore. Or should I say, not in "Pure" Inaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hikari's POV**

-Hoy, Sis! Wake up!

-*Yawn* Is it dinner already?

-No, but nevermind that. Look around You.

-hmm? *Gasp* Wh-what... Why did You destroy School rooftop?

-What? It wasn't me, dummy!

-Then, what happened.

-I'd like to know too.

We didn't know what happened, but this place looked exactly like Yasogami High's rooftop. But it looked like it could collapse any second. While I was thinking about possible explanation, we heard a voice.

"Don't worry. You are not in Inaba."

-Who's there?-I asked.

"My name is irrelevant to You. Enough said that I'm a clock of death called Time."

-(Wait... Could it be...)Are You by any chance Gen Shitoki(Shitoki-clock of death)

"...I see... You are not an ordinary people. Maybe You will be able to survive here..."

-Wait! Where is this place!?

"... Why don't You find out for Yourself?"

The voice vanished.

-This is bad. We have to find a way out...

-Can... hear...

-Huh? Bro, did You hear that?

-Yeah.

-ans... me...

-The signal seems to be weak. I'll try to use the Universe to enhance it somehow.

**Persona: Susano'o!**

-Hear me, everlasting Universe...

**Scan Booster!**

My Persona released an energy wave. It should enhance Persona's scanning ability.

-I repeat, can You hear me?

-Loud and clear.

-Good, I finally got to You. It's Mitsuru. I'm using my Artemisia's ability to communicate with You directly in Your minds.

-Wow.

-There's also some people who wants to talk to You. I'm putting them through.

-Hikari?

-Rise-san?

-Phew, Don't ever do that again. You have to tell us where are You. We're currently near the entrance.

-Entrance?

-The place You are in, it's the TV world we've been talking about.

-The one where You awakened Your Personas?

-One and the same. Anyway, we can't scan, so You have to tell us Your localization...

-Wait, I boosted scanning abilities for a short moment. Try to scan now.

-Huh? O-okay, I'll try.

...

...

...

**Rise's POV**

-Senpai! We've got a problem.

-What's the matter?

-They somehow ended up in Magatsu Inaba's school rooftop.

-Magatsu Inaba? Then it's a big problem. Misturu-san, Could You put me on the line?

-Yeah. Wait a sec...

**Hikari's POV**

-Can You hear me? This is Yu speaking. You're currently in the worst place possible. The enemies here are exceptionally strong, so proceed with caution to the entrance.

-Where is the entrance?

-It's located where the train station is in Inaba.

-Gotcha.

-One more thing. If You run into a Shadow with two guns and bandages on its head, RUN. It's not something that can be defeated alone. We will try to get to the entrance, but I have to call for backup, so it may take a while.

-Senpai, could You put Mitsuru-san on the line. There's something extremely important that she has to know.

-Got it.

...

-Mitsuru here.

-We found Jikan(Again, Jikan means time)

-WHAT!?

-It looks like he's the one who dragged us here. I'm not sure about his motive though.

-I see. In that case, I will also call some backup.

-...

-Hikari?

-...

-Omega.

-Yes?

-Did You teach him the way how the sword works?

-I wanted to, after school, but as You can see...

-Well then, why don't You teach him now? It looks like he is preoccupied with something. You have to be fully mobile though.

-Roger.

-I'm cutting the connection. See You later.

Mitsuru's voice vanished.

-Bro?

-I'm fine. It's just... I feel like I know something, but I don't know what. Anyway, what did You mean when You were talking about how the sword works?

-"Kusanagi" is something more than just a high-frequency sword. Thanks to special receptors in the handle, it reacts to the user's emotions.

-Emotions?-I asked as we were walking down the stairs, towards the exit.

-Yeah. Hate, Love, Sadness, Fear. it will react differently to each one of them. For example, When all You feel is anger, the blade will project energy waves that can be used as an Area-Of-Effect projectiles. When You're afraid, the blade will project an energy shield to protect You from harm etc.

-Wow.

-In addition, there are three levels for each emotion, so the final effect depends on how much of these emotions You feel at time. Also, if You feel multiple emotions at once, the blade may combine their effect, making something completely different.

-Cool.

-Please, take this.

She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small monocle.

-Put it on.

I did as she asked. The monocle had a small earpiece that allowed communication via phone.

-What the...

-This is small computer that informs You about Your condition, as well as enemies weakness if You already know them.

On the right I saw: HP 270 SP 50

Hikari lv.3

Susano'o lv. 2

You can also manage equipment, why don't You try?

Equipment

Hikari:

Yasogami High Uniform(male): Standard Yasogami High Male uniform. DEF:10

Sport sneakers: Favourite among speedrunners. EVA: 20 evade phys(med)

"Kusanagi": High-frequency blade. Made by Kirijo Lab. ATK: 20 Emotion Scan(Change weapon's properties in response to heightened emotion)

Omega:

Yasogami High Uniform(Female): Standard Female uniform DEF: 15

Black shoes: Borrowed from Rise: EVA 10

-Wait a sec. How can it also display Your equipment?-I asked, still amazed

-I scanned it beforehand. Now return to the main view. I added something.-Everything looked like earlier, but under SP there was another bar, BC.

-BC?

-Blade Charge. It shows when Your emotions will reach a point where "Kusanagi" will be able to project something from You emotions.

-That is pretty amazing. Huh?-I heard some noise coming from the ground floor. I waved my hand to stop Nagi.

-Huh? What's wrong…

-Shh!- But it was too late. I heard a noise just around the corner. It heard us.

-RUN!

I pushed Nagi to the side and pulled out the sword.

-I'll stop it! Persona!

**Tempest Slash!**

The Shadow dodged the attack, but I was able to scan it:

Onnen Musha

Lv. 70

Weak: Fire

Dodge Slash/Pierce/Strike.

-This is bad! Sis, Run!

-Ahhh!

Onnen Musha launched Tempest Slash to retaliate, but the attack hit Nagi who was trying to cover me.

-SIS! Damn You… Haaaah!

I attacked it with "Kusanagi", and surprisingly, it didn't dodge it. The monocle showed me that I felt anger and fear on equal level, and it created new property for the blade: The almighty attack.

-So, that's how it works, huh? In that case… Susano'o!

**Heat Riser!**

-Try this one!

My slash went directly through Onnen Musha's chest area. Hopefully it was enough. The shadow dissolved into a mud. my sis stood up, the blood was flowing from the wounds on her arm and head.

-Is it over?

-Seems like it.

-We...We won't...We won't make it, will we?

-...

-We're... going...to die…

-...

-Say something will You!-She started crying-Why, why we ended up here? We were sleeping on the School's rooftop just few moments ago! WHY!?

She sat down and cried. "Why". that was a good question. If I could be stronger, her wounds would never have existed.

-Why am I so weak? Why I couldn't even protect one girl? Why did we end up here? You know the answer don't You, Mitsuru? You knew that Jikan wasn't in our world. Stop trying to hide. I know that You never cut the connection. Say something Dammit!

-...When did You notice?

-from the very beginning. Why I cannot feel the connection with the Universe?

-...

-I'm weak, because something is blocking my power. What is it?

-...I don't know.

-Then what the hell DO YOU KNOW!

-I...I'm sorry.

-What good is that You're sorry!? Nagi is hurt, I'm at my limit, there's nothing we can do!

-Hikari? Can You do something for me?

-Huh?

-Could You...make it back alive?

-What?

-Just promise me… That You and Omega...no, that you and Nagi will make it back. Please. I'll answer all of Your questions, but please make...it...back.-I could hear her voice cracking. I knew what it means.

-I promise.

-Thank You.

As soon as I said "I promise", I felt an enormous amount of energy, and I heard some voices.

_-We have to promise that after that, we will meet again._

_-Yeah._

…

…

…

_-We all kept our promise. Even You...Why then, why did You leave us? Did You live up to today just because You wanted to keep that promise? Please, don't go. Don't leave us!_

…

…

…

_But we left, We did all we could do, so we could be with them on the school's rooftop on Graduation day, but we couldn't do anything else. We kept our promise, and it was time to become one with the Great Seal._

_-But, You… It's not a time for You to die. We will lend You strength, and advice. The current you… it's not Your true self. Accept Your darkness, albeit bigger than ours. It will lead you towards light. For You are Light Of Darkness (Another Note: Ankoku no Hikari roughly translates into Light of Darkness, or Darkness of Light) Go, find yourself. Your journey begins here._

**Social Link Universe Rank Up (2)**

**Universe: Instant Healing added.**

**Fool Rank Up (2)**

**Fool: Orpheus(Female) added**

I stood up.

-Universe...Please...give me strength!

**Instant Healing!**

The wounds on Nagi's arm and head, began healing themselves.

-We won't die. We have a promise to keep.

-Y...Yeah!-She stopped crying.

-Okay. The train station is pretty far away. We have to be in constant movement.

-Right.

-We can do it. Let's go!

Full of hope, we left the school grounds. We lost it right after leaving the gate. In the center of the road was standing a giant Shadow. It was wearing a torn surcoat, was holding two revolvers, and was wearing bandages on its head. The monocle showed me its stats:

**Danger! **

**Reaper**

**Lv.90**

**Weak:no data**

**Strong: Almighty, physical, Fire, Wind, Ice, Elec.**

**Nullify: Light, Dark, ailments.**

-Holy...

-It can't be...

-This is gotta be a joke...

The Reaper was slowly decreasing our distance. The Blade Charge meter informed me that mixed fear with surprise gave birth to yet another property: Wave Booster. Every form of attack that uses any kind of waves will be quadrupled in effect. But my Susano'o only knows physical attacks. But maybe...

**Orpheus!**

**Sound Wave!**

Orpheus played its tune. The sound got multiplied and hit the Reaper. It staggered a little.

-This is our only chance! RUN! Don't look back!

Me and Nagi rocketed to the shopping district. It looked like we lost It.

-Phew. Barely made it.

-Yeah.

We looked at each other, and for some reason we both laughed.

-Haha... We did it!

-Yup!-I answered.-Let's go.

We proceeded carefully towards the train station. When we were just around the corner...

-Guh!

-Bro, what's wrong?

-Run...

-Huh?

-Something's coming. It's too strong... RUN!

I don't know why, but my body wasn't listening to me. All I felt was pain, and fear. Suddenly, a figure approached us. It was wearing a hooded blouse with an armour on it, black jeans, and was holding a human head. I remembered it from the photo...

-What the... Shitoki...'s head!?

Mysterious figure took the hood off. It was me.

-Huh?

-It's been a long time.

-Who are You?

-You don't remember me? And here I thought that You may remember something. At least try to remember my first name, hmmm?

-No way... Kazama?

-At least You remember that much. Yes, I was Kazama Hikari, Nii-san. But because of a pact I made, I had to change my name. I am Nyarlanhotep.

-No, it can't be... I didn't have any siblings... Argh! My head! Aaaaaaaargh!

...

_-*Huff*Huff*_

_-You see, Nii-san? This is the difference between Humans and Demons._

_-What... did You do?_

_-I just cleaned up trash._

_-THESE ARE OUR BROTHERS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!_

_-But they were trash nonetheless._

_-I'll kill You!_

_-*dodges the attack* Too slow. You cannot hurt me._

_-Graaaah!_

_-Yes! Awaken! My brother!_

_-*Cough*_

_-huh? King? You're alive?_

_-*Cough* Ankoku, Run... I'll stop him._

_-But..._

_-You have to protect the successor of the title of the Shadow King. Go! Save my son and Yourself Brother!_

_..._

_-Hmm?_

_-Help...me..._

_-Oh my,are You alright?_

_-...Save this kid... I don't care about myself... Just...save...him._

_-I never would have thought that this would happen. I will find a shelter for this boy. As for You, Your body is weakening. Let me turn You into a Persona. You can help that way._

_-Do what You want...I don't...care..._

_-Very well. I, Philemon order You, become a Persona, that shines above the darkness._

_..._

_-I am thou, Thou art I... Argh! I forgot the line!_

_-Ummm. Are You my Persona?_

_-Oh,sorry kid for this disappointment. I was turned into a Persona, but retained my personality anyway._

_-Oh, that's alright. What's Your name?_

_-Huh? Hikari._

_-Well, Hikari, can we talk?_

_-Umm...sure?_

_..._

_-Hahaha! That's a good one._

_-Yeah, but wait there's more*Whisper*whisper*_

_-Hahahahahaha!Ow my stomach._

_-Heh, never thought that I would be able to live as myself even after I became a Persona._

_-Yeah, but at least I have someone to talk to. It's so lonely in a hospital._

_-Yeah... How's the examination?_

_-..._

_-Oh, sorry._

_-They say that there's no hope. They gave me a week._

_-..._

_-I don't want to die... Why did I receive a wild card even though I can't do anything!?_

_-Now now, don't cry. I'll be here till the end, You are not alone.*hugs him*_

_-uuuuuuuugh*Silent cry*_

_..._

_-...Hikari?_

_-Yeah?_

_-I can feel it. I won't live another day._

_-Don't say that. _

_-But it's true. I have a favor to ask of You._

_-What is it?_

_-Would You...live my life?_

_-What!?_

_-I want You to use Your power to enter my body, Right after I die. Do what I couldn't because of this illness._

_-No way, kid I can't do that!_

_-Please, I want this power of mine to be useful to someone, but I'm going to die tonight. Please..._

_-argh, fine._

_-Thank You._

_..._

_-You know, the last two months we spend together were the best time in my life. Thank You..._

_..._

_-Huh, where am I, what happened? Is it a hospital? Huh? A doctor? Why is he wearing a mask with a butterfly?_

_-Boy, what is Your name?_

_-It's... I can't remember!_

_-From now on, You are Ankoku Hikari._

_..._

All of my memories have returned.

-I...remember...now.

-Well, then shall we get to the heart of matter?

-No need. I already know what You're plotting. I won't let You open the Amala Network!

-And how do You want to stop me? You are in human body.

-No, the real Ankoku Hikari and this kid didn't die.

-huh?

-Hikari combined his soul with his, creating me. That's why I can use this! "Born from a Demon and a Human. Hated by Demons, feared by Humans. Never belonging to any of the sides. It is I, Demi-fiend!"

-Wha...

I could feel a great amount of power building inside me. Black and green tatoo-like lines appeared on my whole body. The monocle was showing:

Hikari(Demi-fiend)lv.?

HP ?

SP ?

Magatsu Susano'o lv.?

(So this is darkness of mine, huh? If I remember correctly, Hikari appeared to this kid as Susano'o. So, if I'm a reversed version of him, then my Persona is also reversed. This will be fun.)

-Let's dance, Kazama!

-Kuh...

-Magatsu Susano'o!

**Infinite Heat!**(Doubles attack, defense, and hit/evasion every five seconds. Slowly drains HP.)

I launched a straight punch at him, but he deflected it with his force field. The monocle gave me scan.

Kazama lv?

Strong: Almighty

Nullify:Slash/Pierce/Strike.

Repel:Light, Dark, Fire, Ice, Elec, Wind.

-So, You won't go down easily, huh? In that case

**Persona!**

**Raging God: Eye of the storm(**Severe Almighty damage, one target. Ignores natural resistance.**)**

-Take this!-My attack hit him. Kazama staggered. I shortened the distance between the two of us.

-It's Over! Persona!

**Black Wind!(**severe wind damage. Lowers resistance by three tiers(Repel to resist, resist to weakness))

-Gah!

Kazama fell to the ground. The battle ended. I sat next to him.

-Why were You pursuing Chronostasis!?

-To open the Gates of Amala, certain... conditions must be fulfiled.

-Conditions?

-One of them is to create a distortion in the current balance. I failed with the Fall, and Izanami created a oportunity for me, but I was too late to realize that. So I decided to pursue a method created by humans, and I was lucky to find this man.

-And why did You kill him?

-This is another condition. In order to make the Gates materialize amidst this distorted balance, an enormous amount of raw energy must be provided. The best way to do this is to acquire magatsuhi. However, humans lost it after Kagutsuchi was forced to restart the world. But, small amount of magatsuhi can be acquired after killing a Persona user.

-...

-Why are You glaring at me? Is there something on my face?

-Kazama... Why? Why did You change? I was supposed to carry the Demon's Mark we inherited from our father. Yet You... You slaughtered them. You even wanted to kill our nephew. What happened?

-I am in no obligation to tell You anymore than this.

-*cough*

-hmm? oh my, You are coughing a lot of blood. Is this weak, human body rejecting Your demonic part?

-*Cough*cough*hack*cough*vomits blood*

He was right. I could feel it, I was slowly burning from the inside. This body is too weak to maintain my Demi-fiend form any longer. With the rest of my conciousness, I revert to a human form, and passed out. When I woke up, Kazama was gone, and Nagi was lying on the ground before me. She had severely burned left arm, and part of face.

-Sis...

I rushed to her. She opened her eyes.

-Bro?

-I'm here, hang on.

-Don't worry about these. This is my price for using my Persona.

-Your Persona?

-Amaterasu's flame burns everything. With no exception. But I should heal soon.-She showed me her burned arm. The hand was already healing.

-Amazing...

-I told You. Omega will protect its owner.

I could feel the true weight of these words.

**Thou art I and I am Thou. Thou hast established a new bond. These bonds will sever Thine connection to the Void known as Loneliness. Thou shalt be blessed when fusing Personas of the Sun Arcana.**

**Social Link: Step-sister "The Sun"**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am nothing.**

_Where am I?_

**I am the emptiness.**

_Who is that? Cut it out!_

**I am the Void.**

_Stop it!_

**Darkness is me. I am Loneliness.**

_No! That's not true! I am not alone!_

-Gah!

-He woke up.

-Are You okay?

I was lying on a sofa in a house unknown to me.

-Hikari?

-Hikari-kun?

-Dude, You all right?

-Kinda-I answered. I looked around. Chie, Rise, Naoto, Mitsuru, Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, and few people I didn't know were sitting near the sofa. I tried to stand up, but I fell almost immediately, before they could react.

-Don't overdo it.-Yosuke said.

-I have to go. I need to find him.

-Find who? Listen We found You because we felt an enourmous amount of power. When we came to rescue You, we found You lying near Nagi who used her Persona. What happened?-Mitsuru asked.

-Looks like I won't stand up for a while. Might as well tell You everything. My father was a Demi-fiend...

-That Demi-fiend? The one who stopped the Conception?-Mitsuru said

-You know about it?

-There were... certain research led by my grandfather, which showed that everything on this world had at some point a powerful energy source inside. But for some reason, they lost it. Further research showed what Conception was, and how it was stopped.

-Conception?-Chie was clueless.

-About 40 years ago, a certain fanatic cult re-opened the gates to the Amala Network, thus creating a Conception. It was a world of war, where the winner got to decide the shape of the new reality. It was also said, that only those favored by the Demi-Fiend Would be able to win.

-Amala...what?

-Amala Network. It is one of the many connections with the alternate worlds. It was closed since ancient times, before the world entered Conception. After that, my father and a powerful demon, by the name of Philemon, Closed the Gates once and for all, but...

-But what?-Mitsuru asked

-There's someone who wants to open them.

-We have to stop them.

-If it was that easy. He's strong, but there may be a chance if We find him.

-Find who?-Yu asked

-Eien.

-?

-As You may have already guessed, this isn't my real body. I became a Persona to save the remaining glimmer of my life. I was summoned by a boy who was terminally ill. Before he passed away, he asked me to "live his life". And since then, I've been doing that. But when I was still in my Fiend body... I had three brothers.

We all inherited the demonic power of our father. But one of us have changed. He wanted to have everything, no matter the cost...

-And?

-One night, he attacked. We had no chance against his attack...no. "Slaughter" is the better word. He also wanted to attack my older brother's son. I managed to take him and run away. After few days, I found him.

-Who?

-The master of all Personas, Philemon. He found a safe place for Eien (my nephew) and tried to save me. However my human part was nearly dead. There way no way to save me. So he made me a Persona.

-But how? How is that possible?-Mitsuru asked.

-A "Persona" is something that my father and Philemon came up with. After the Gates of Amala were closed, Enormous amount of demons was dying. They had to find a way to save them.

-Save demons?

-Not everyone of them is bad. My mother is a demon.

-oh, sorry.

-Where was I... And they found a way. By fusing demons with human emotions, they would become a Persona: a spiritual being capable of aiding You. But, it created a drawback.

-The Shadows.

-Bingo. Those who fused with negative emotions become a Shadow. Me and my brothers had some kind of control over them, that's why we named ourselves The Shadow Kings.

-And this Eien is the succesor of this "title"?

-Yeah. This and also his Persona is a little... Too big for a normal usage.

-Is it that gigantic?

-No. It takes the form of an advanced airship.

-WHAT?

-It can also get energy from sun or moon, which means that it won't drain it's owner power.

-What kind of Persona could do something like that?

-The true form of Eternity. Aeon Arcana, Eden.

-Eden?

I stood up.-Yeah. Eien is in the possession of the true Eternity. If he gets caught by Kazama, We're done.

-Hikari... What happened to Shitoki? You said that he was responsible for Your transportation.

-...Dead. Killed by Kazama.

-...-Mitsuru was left speechless.

-What wonders me is, why were YOU pursuing a way to manipulate time?

-...

-This is no different from what Your grandfather wanted to do! Why, why did You risk everything we all are protecting!?

-...

-Answer me!

-I know! I know what I was risking, but I promised...promised to find a way to save him. You wouldn't know the pain of losing someone dear!

-I know.-I tossed her a newspaper article about the terrorrist attack at my old school, that I've been holding to all this time.

-I know.-I tossed her a small paper plane, I made with this kid back at the hospital, which I was holding to for no reason.

-I KNOW!-I showed her scar on my hand from recent duel with Kazama.

-...

-I lost many things, including my old life. But it's pointless to live with that. You have to move on. Regret will only keep You in one place.

-Wait a minute. How do You know about Mitsuru's Grandfather?

-Universe-Mitsuru answered.-He's connected with Him, so He is able to read his memory.

-With who?

-The Savior.

-Okay, I explained about me and Kazama. But who are those people?

-They are Shadow Operatives, a special force of Persona users who are Kirijo Group's main anti-shadow force. They are the best of the best.

-I see. But why are they here?

-I told You I was going to call for backup. And here they are. Even though it hasn't been that long We were able to assemble a team that is a succesor to Special Extracurricular Execution Squad.

-That is impressive.-I really was surprised. There were almost fifteen people standing in the room. To find that many people who have awakened to their Persona... I shouldn't take Kirijo group's power too lightly. When I wanted to say something, one of the Shadow Operatives, a young boy, approached me.

-Excuse me, but... Are You that legendary martial artist?

-hmm? I am a martial artist(retired) but Legendary? Isn't it a little too much?

-No sir. You are a legend to me! I spent my whole childhood watching Your fights.

-Wow... Don't know what to say...

-There are more people like that.-Mitsuru said.-When I was asking them, who are they idolizing, almost everyone said Your nickname. Even the older ones.

I was left speechless. So many people were my fans? I never thought that I was That famous. I smiled.

-But I retired years ago. How come that so many people still remember me?

-Everyone who's been practicing martial arts have at least heard about the legendary Black Wind who suddenly left after an accident few years ago. You are a legend, to all of us.

-You said... that You want to get stronger...-I heard a weak voice. It was Nagi who came from the upstairs.- Why don't You return?

-...

-Yeah. That would be awesome.-Said another Shadow Operative.

But can I really return? One part of me wanted that. The other strongly opposed the idea. I decided to leave it in the hands of fate. I stood up and walked to the nearest Operative.

-I challenge all of You to a duel. If I win all of the matches, I will return.

-In your condition!? That is impossible!

-I want to see how strong You really are. I will wait outside. With that, I turned towards exit. Before I left, I stopped near Nagi who was leaning against the wall, and whispered:

-Thanks.

She smiled and passed out while standing.

**Shadow Operative's 1 POV**

Is it real? We get the chance to battle with our idol! But, he's still weakened. Can we really go all-out?

-Don't think about going easy. If he wants to check our power, he will get it. Twenty one times in a row.

-Sir!

**Hikari's POV**

-Next!- I said after twentieth victory. All Shadow Operatives were lying on the ground. (Hmm. They certainly have potential but they nowhere near my league.) I thought. There was one last Operative (the kid who talked to me first). I could see determination in his eyes.

-Well, looks like only You are left.-I said. He nodded. We stood 5 feet apart from each other, and readied our battle forms.

-Since I challenged You, the first move belongs to me.

-Bring it on!

I carefully approached him and launched a quick triple punch. He dodged it and kicked me in the arm. I managed to grab him and launched a counter attack.

-Hikari-ryu Kaze no Yami! (Wind of Darkness)

My attack was composed of three straight punches aimed at the stomach, hip, and Solar Plexus. But he was able to dodge two and block the last one. After that, he used my exposed arm to vault himself above me, and kicked me in the head. The impact threw him away from me. I staggered, and he approached me again, this time from my side. He aimed at my elbow, but I managed to deflect it, and throw him off balance. I used that to finish this with an open hand strike aimed at his abdomen while he was falling to the ground. He fell with loud "THUMP", thus ending the fight.

-All right, I won.-I tried to walk, but I couldn't move. I felt something dripping from my head. I realized it was my blood.

-Son of a...-This kid packed really powerful kick back there.

-Heh, not bad, kiddo.-I said before losing consciousness(again).

**Hiya, Long time no see, huh? Well, I had some serious issues with my PC and the Internet, not to mention school related stuff, but I'm finally free, Yay![Insert Victory song here] And because of such delay, I decided to add a quick update regarding this story and my other one "The Chronicles…" I will focus mainly on "Persona Borrowed Life" Because making up a completely new crime and witnesses and God knows what else is pretty tiring, so I'm taking a small steps with that. I should have more free time from now on so I'll try to make up for the absence with Persona story. Well, guess that's it from me. See ya!**


End file.
